


First Impressions [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "First Impressions" by rabidsamfan.</p><p>"A re-imagined first meeting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102320) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Length: 0:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/first%20impressions.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
